As terminals have come into wide use, products or services are promoted for users of the terminals, or a mobile advertisement is increasingly used as part of marketing methods. Further, the mobile advertisement has come into the spotlight from service providers as a benefit creation model.
One difference between the mobile advertisement and a wired advertisement is the providing of an advertisement when an application is executed in the terminal. However, when the user executes the application through the terminal, the advertisement is provided before the application is executed. Here, the advertisement is provided in a form of an image content or a video content, and such an advertisement type is called a pre-roll advertisement. Hereinafter, the image content and the video content are commonly defined as an advertisement content.